Sacrifices We Make
by twerri02
Summary: "We all have to make sacrifices" he stated, like it was a logical concept. Maybe on a different day I would have kept quiet but today, I no longer felt like being compliant and submissive. Casting my own dark glare on his retreating form, I practically snarled at him. "Then why does it seem like I'm the only one making sacrifices?" It made no difference. He still left.
1. Answer

**ANSWER**

Why did we have so much junk in this place?

Oh yeah, that's right, my dear brother was going for the ninety's auction look. Then again, Stefan had always been a sentimental 'in touch with his feelings' hippie.

I flipped through another one of his journals, only ending up to roughly shove it back into the bookshelf.

I never thought I'd see the day where I regretted not documenting every day of my life like he did. It sure would make this search easier.

Giving up on his room, I walked back into the spare room, where we kept the rest of our junk and began search through it.

Bookshelf - pointless!

Drawers - nothing!

More of Stefan's journals - more useless and quite pathetic drivel.

However, it was when I searched through the large mahogany wardrobe that I found a white cardboard box. Without a moment of hesitant, I rested all my hope onto it as I began to rifle through the different newspaper clippings and photographs.

Only when I neared the bottom that I found yet another thick leather-bound journal.

At first, Iwas hesitant - what if it was another journal? Oh God! I don't think I could take anymore...

After I did this I would go and find someone to eat.

I definitely deserved it.

Braving myself with I sigh, I gave in.

When I opened it, I had to concentrate on looking at each picture carefully. Which was why it didn't help t hear Stefan's thundering steps ascend the steps and then thud on the last step. "What are you doing?" he questioned and I heard his steps close in on me.

"Thinking of ways to save your girlfriend" I smirked over my shoulder, knowing that would annoy him. "What about you?" I quipped but then looked back to the photo album, flickering through the pages. As I continued further and was left with about eight more, I lost the hope that I once had.

"Just came back from El…."

I was no longer listening.

I found what I wanted.

"I knew that I saw her somewhere" I grinned victoriously, slipping out the photograph and letting the book fall to the floor as I stood up.

Stefan didn't care that I had ignored him because he knew I had good reason to. He even rushed to my side, looking over my shoulder as he tried to understand what I meant. "What?"

In reply, I handed him the photograph and gestured towards it.

"That is Sage" he replied simplemindedly.

I rolled my eyes, frustrated that I had to hold his hand and lead him to the answer. "Now, look at the girl behind her" I instructed.

He gasped and blinked, probably rechecking if the picture was authentic. "That looks a lot like Bella" he squinted, leaning in closer and then gasping. "That is Bella" he gasped.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, that was Marie" I explained slowly, mostly because I knew my patronising tone would annoy him. "She was Sage's best friend" I elaborated and now found the will to relax back on the bed, happy to have finally succeeded.

"Then, that means that Bella…"

"Is a doppelganger" I nodded eagerly.

He looked up slowly, unblinking so I could see his wide and bewildered eyes that stared at me. "What does this mean?" he mused.

"It means, dear brother" I stood up to walk over to him and because of the high of my victory, I even wound an arm over his shoulders as I smirked. "It means that we have a deal to make with a certain original"

**A/N: oh oh… what devious plan is Damon thinking? Will Stefan agree to it? Yes, they already know Bella in this one – you will learn why later on.**

**Another dribble fan fic – be good and I might update tomorrow. **


	2. Brother's Battle

**BROTHER'S BATTLE**

**A/N: You guys have been amazing with your reviews and following the story that I had to update today. I will continue to find time to update for you. **

"No! Absolutely not!" Stefan pushed away from me, throwing the picture to the side and childishly storming out of the room.

I growled at his lack of perspective. I was before him, blocking his path and gripping his shoulders. "Then let Elena die?"

He huffed and stopped squirming away from me. "It's not fair to just trade Bella. She has a life too" he exclaimed, always with his logic and reason. Well logic and reason wasn't going to keep us all alive, now was it?

Sometimes we had to be at our worst...

This would definitely be the worst thing I had ever done...but I had to do it.

"Yeah but who cares about Bella?"

I regretted the words as soon as they left me. However, a very large and dominant part of me wanted to will those words to be true. It would make this whole thing a lot easier.

Stefan obviously wasn't on the same page. "I do" he growled and pushed me away again, trailing down the stairs as he continued to ramble on. "Her dad? Her mum? Her friends?" He didn't give me time to retaliate when landing on the last step where he turned to face me. "Anyway Elena would never allow it" he countered, crossing is arms.

"Who said she had to know?"

I could tell he was considering the possibility and that was more than enough to help in making him see it my way.

He was conflicted.

That is his problem - he thinks and worries far too much.

"Damon, no! This is wrong" he shook his head at me in both disbelief and disgust, so nothing I haven't seen before.

This was the time where I really needed him to ignore his feelings and just agree with me - just this one time. Then he could go back to being boring broody Stefan.

I leaned back on the wall with a sarcastic smile. "Well then dear brother, please enlighten me on your brilliant plan that will kill Klaus and save Elena's life"

Again, he fell deep in thought and began to think of a reply to this. When he came up with nothing, he glared at me. "We'll think of something else" he replied.

My poor poor naive and deluded brother...

It was almost tragic.

Suddenly, he unwound his arms and moved a step closer to me with an unexpected challenge playing within. "Are you going to tell me that you really don't care about her?"

When I was silent, he continued to stare at me, trying to break me down but I knew I couldn't. "Sometimes Stefan, you have to get that white robe you wear so proudly, a little dirty" I pushed him away from me and headed towards the door.

I needed a drink.

Before leaving, I ignored the wide brown eyes that flashed in my thought. I erased the image and thought of the gleaming midnight blue ones. "It's Elena" I hissed. "So, this is the only option" I looked over my shoulder, only to find him sat on the steps, his hands in his hair. "We have to do it for Elena"

That was the last thing I left him with.

**A/N: Brothers blinded by love. Hate Damon? Love for Stefan? Still confused? Review for the answers to be revealed.**


	3. Dance Committee

**DANCE COMMITTEE **

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews and here it is - as promised.**

**BPOV**

I was going to die!

Caroline will be death of me!

"Not steel blue - cobalt blue. Not magenta - rose"

Urgh - Red was red and blue was freaking blue

Okay, I loved the girl like a sister but she was driving me crazy. As much as I wanted to quit, I felt bad for having made the commitment and then ditching her, especially so close to this dance.

It was not the Swan way

…but it was the Bella way.

I groaned internally at the trivial dilemma but then stopped when I saw Caroline across the parking lot. She stopped yelling at the poor Grade 10 girl that was apparently her assistant, just so she could look at me and send me off with a smile and a wave.

When I returned the wave with a forced grin, she then turned back to the girl and continued to argue with her.

I then slung the bag over my shoulder and tiredly swung my leg over so I could sit on the bike. That was another thing that i loved about Mystic Falls - the constant heat which allowed me to drive my bike and give Charlie no reason to argue.

Before starting the engine, I sent a quick text to Charlie, who had surprisingly been very happy with my decision to spend more time around humans.

Once that was done, I pushed my phone back into my pocket and put on my helmet and then started my beloved Harley. I wasn't the only who loved it, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy had been fighting over it for the past weeks, every lunch time. All of them wanting a go on it.

When I started the engine, I was jostled a bit by the heavy rumbling. However, it's tremors were easy to handle now as I reached down to grab the handles and back out of the school and the curve onto the main road.

Regardless of the darkening sky, I could still see the road clearly and managed to drive with ease.

I was now going down the familiar road which was now deserted and had the forest on each side. The shadows concealing the unknown and creating an eerie atmosphere that had me gripping the handlebars and accelerating.

A sudden chill in the air made me waver a bit but quickly regain balance as I raced down the road and the trees no passed me in a blur.

My once even breaths grew heavy and I felt goosebumps form on my bare arms and the hairs at the back of my neck stick up.

I shook off my doubts and chanced a glance at the behind my back, sighing in relief and at my stupidness when I found nothing there.

When whipping back around, I screamed at the sight of the shadowed figure stood calmly in the middle of the road. It's startling appearance making me lose control of the bike and when I tried to regain it, it was too late.

It twisted and crashed onto the ground, throwing me off and I rolled across the rocky ground and my head and sides collided with the hard surface.

The overwhelming stench of blood was the last thing I could remember before it all faded to black.

**A/N: Boggling your mind more? What do you think happened? Who was the stranger? Review for more**


	4. Nowhere

**NOWHERE**

**A/N: As always, big massive THANK YOU! Heres another one to show my gratitude. **

There was a shrill ringing in my ears but thankfully it was slowly fading away. However, I was gradually being alerted with the raging burn that scorched my mind, driving my thoughts into complete madness. I was also aware of the

My immobilised state made me realised that my hands were tied up. I looked down at the ropes wound around my wrists tightly and digging into my skin when I tried to shift them, only igniting the burning ache.

My heavy breaths now leaving my chattering teeth in panicked gasps but quickly silenced them when I heard something shift in the darkness.

I peeked up and caught a shadows figure at the front driver seat. The moonlight hit the windows, casting light on the ravened tresses.

Damon...

It all came flooding back.

The meeting...texting Charlie...getting on the bike...the shadowed figure on the road...

Damon?

It had been Damon.

Why?

"I know that Stefan!"

The unexpected thundering anger in his voice startled me to shift further into the leather seat, foolishly thinking that I could escape him.

It also frightened me to hear the unanticipated anger seep into his voice. I had heard and seen his frustration but nothing beyond them - well not when he was with me.

"You should be happy - it's me that she's going to hate" he hissed into the phone, thankfully lowering his volume.

I heard the distinctive but muffled voice that I now knew belonged to Stefan.

Was he a part of this too?

"We have to do this! We all have to make sacrifices" Damon growled over the line and I watched as his form shifted in his seat.

Just the slight movement had me moving back further.

Was Charlie okay? Was my mum? Was my grandmother?

Cowardly tears now silently fell down my cheeks and a few hit the leather seat.

A small whimper left me and I whipped my eyes to the windscreen, only to yelp when the cold eyes in his reflection met mine. "Gotta go" he curtly said, still looking at me when snapping the phone shut. "You're awake" he stated, devoid of any emotion.

"Where are we?" I stuttered and tried to push my body up, convincing myself that he wouldn't hurt me. When he didn't answer me, I only grew more frustrated. "Where are you taking me?" my tone now edged with a wavering anger but he remained silent. "Damon…please" I begged, pleading for something.

"This would be easier if you kept quiet" he hissed.

I looked around bewildered at the sight of a deserted road surrounded with forested trees. "What would be easier? What is happening?" I asked frantically whipping my head back to him. He still wouldn't answer me or show any emotion worth reading so I took a inhaled with a silent defeat, slumping my shoulders. "Just promise me my dad is okay" I pleaded

"He's fine" he assured me and I breathed in relief. "There was no need for him"

With that final word, he cut the engine and the car abruptly stopped, still in the middle of nowhere.

I looked around wildly.

Would he kill me now?

He stepped out, slamming the door behind him and then walked around to my side, opened the door and barked, "Get out"

I flinched at the vicious command but tried to do what he said. My tied up state made it difficult so he sneered at me and roughly yanked me out, making me stumble on the unstable ground. He was quick to right me so I wouldn't meet the floor.

"Don't kill me" I whispered, trying to find his eyes but he kept them diverted, almost fearing what would happen if he did look at me.

"I'm not going to kill you"

His attempt of assurance was lost on me. His emphasis on the I did promise that I would die, just not at his hands.

**A/N: Poor Bella...it all seems to be going downhill. What is Damon's plan for her? **


	5. Turmoil

**TURMOIL**

**A/N: Thought you would like to see into Damon's mind...**

**DPOV**

What was I doing?

This was seriously the worst thing that I had ever done.

She was only making it worse with how she was crying but kept trying to wipe the tears, hoping that I wouldn't see. It didn't help because I could hear her snivelling or smell the saltiness of her tears.

I had to do this!

I had to save Elena!

When I caught sight of the dimly lit mansion ahead, I stopped and turned to her.

She stumbled to a stop, almost tripping over her feet so I had to right her again. Her heavy breathing and flushed cheeks were enough to tell me that she was tired.

Not that I could blame her, seeing as we had walked roughly 2 or 3 miles. Yes, I could've used my vampire speed but for some reason I wanted to think over my decision for a bit longer.

I sunk even further when covering her with a black bag.

She even say anything or object to it, simply allowed me to drag her along the unstable grassy lands.

"We're almost there" I told her, not sure why I did. It wouldn't be able to bring her any comfort or any peace. More likely, it would only make her more anxious.

Finally we were at the door and I tentatively reached up but paused.

If I did this, there was no turning back.

My decision was made for me when the door opened to reveal the guy that had messed up my summer plans. "I could hear you" he muttered and glanced briefly at the covered Bella, his interest already sparked because he hitched an eyebrow in question.

There was no turning back now - no door number two - no get out of jail free card. I had decided this and I would have to go through with it.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the photograph that had triggered all of this.

Before I could offer it, he snatched it and looked it over. "Sage?" he actually cracked a smile which I found even creepier.

"Girl behind her" I redirected his search.

He looked over and followed my instructions. When he found it, his eyes widened slightly and he slowly nodded, "Marie?"

"Good, you know her"

That would make this easier.

"I knew her" he corrected and passed the photograph back to me. "1922, Sage's first defeat" he proved his point.

This was it...

"Well if I've done my homework correctly..." I paused when her face flashed in my eyes. Her brown hair pulled into surprisingly cute pigtails as she chased me around the kitchen for having covered her with flour. Her bells like laughter filling the room and her brown eyes brightening every time I walked in the room.

Elijah was impatient as he lazily reminded me, "You called. I came" he looked towards Bella again and I subconsciously covered her form. "This had better be worth my while" he threatened.

I paused and shook away the image, replacing it with the memory of slipping into Elena's room and finally admitting my love for her.

"I'm sure it will be..." I murmured and stepped back from Bella.

He could refuse and tell me that it wouldn't work or he would take her and use her instead of Elena. This could either way but the outcome would be the same - I would lose Isabella.

It was worth the risk...right?

With another tired sigh, I pulled the black bag and waited.

**A/N: Well at least he doesn't want to... Will Bella be able to forgiving him for this? What do you think Bella's future will be? Pairing wishes?**

**Review for more. **


	6. Betrayal

**BETRAYAL**

**A/N: Lets jump to it...**

The darkness was ripped away and I had to blink to rid myself of the blurred vision. Tears had dampened my cheeks and were still clouding my vision so I blinked again.

Finally the uncertainty of the darkness was replaced by the image of a very handsome man.

He had angular features of a strongly defined jawline. He had a pale complexion but still more tanned than I or the Cullens were. In contrast to his skin, he had short brown hair that had dark coffee brown highlights. His locks were immaculately pushed back in a soft looking wisps in a perfect and orderly manner. To emphasise his perfection was how sharply dressed he was, in a coal black suit and a dark blue shirt with no tie. All to which slightly accented the muscular form that he had.

I could only describe him as being classically handsome. Regardless of his aged beauty, I was still terrified, especially when looking up at the fixated hazel brown eyes. There was something frightening about how they pebbled the longer my stare lingered.

His once surprised features now hardened when he gave me a once over and I felt embarrassed with his assessment.

He grew pensive and this seemed to dull the hazel to an almost pitch black.

Suddenly, his still form moved and I flinched when he began to circle me. Each brush of his step against the wooden floor only made me hitch my breath and accelerate my heartbeat.

As much as I wanted to crane my head and look at Damon who was standing next to me, I felt like that would be a mistake. So I remained frozen and quiet.

I waited in agony when he moved behind me and I felt his heat on my back he leaned in and drew in a heady breath.

Silently, he then moved back around to face me, unaffected as. Continued to tremble under his heavy stare. Rather than comfort me, his hand slipped to the back of my neck, making e hairs at the nape of my neck stand up with his touch. He then gently, more gently that I had expected tilted my face up.

This beautiful man then flickered to me and then leaned in, running his once up my jawline. His musky scent was enticing with its spicy undertone, overwhelming my senses as he trailed up to rest on my neck and draw in another breath. Before moving back, he released what I could only assume to being a satisfied sigh.

I had not anticipated my fear to become altered into excitement. Neither had I expected my terrified shivering to now be of pleasure.

With his drawn proximity, I was able to clear my head and berate myself for being easily falling for his games.

That was my problem.

Vampires!

Fucking vampires!

"Human" his voice wasn't dark as I had expected. Instead, it was gentle and held a disbelieving tone. "Definite doppelgänger" he added and I noted the thick English accent that only seemed to make him more alluring.

He only made matters worse by cupping my cheek and tilting me up to meet his blank gaze. I could not comprehend what he was thinking or feeling at that moment which only unnerved me more.

"You have a deal"

This time, my heart picked up again, reminding of where I was and who I was with. The situation crashed onto me and I ripped away from his touch, wildly looking towards Damon. "What? What is happening?" I demanded, angry with the return of my tears; angry that Damon had done this to me; angry that he was now being a coward as he refused to meet my eyes. "Damon? Please…" I begged.

He ignored me and turned around to leave.

I tried to walk towards him but found I was been pulled back. Glaring at this new vampire, I forced myself out of his grip and rushed to Damon. When I tugged at his arm, he finally turned his tired expression onto him but I se my jaw and gulped down my insults as I pleaded. "Just make sure my dad is safe…please" I pleaded feeling helpless. "Tell him I left - just make sure he's okay" I added and wiped away at the tears, making him turn away again. Still I hang onto him, "That is my final and what i can only assume is probably death wish" I sneered at him.

"I didn't want to do this" he rasped.

I wanted to hit him.

I wanted to shout at him.

"Then why did you?"

He stil didn't face me as he muttered, "T-to save Elena"

Of course...

"And what about me?" I growled, gripping onto the anger which was the easiest thing to handle right now.

"There is much to do young one, we must leave" the unknown vampire called to me and I battled the threatening tremors when he snarled loudly "Immediately"

"Damon, don't do this!" I whispered.

After everything...these past few months now seemed to mean nothing...all this time, had this been his plan? Lure me in and then kidnap me?

I had accepted him; foolishly sat with him and listened to his secrets while he listened to mine, gotten drunk with him, consoled him, trusted him, loved him...

I was a pawn.

I was a chess piece.

That was all I would every be to these...these bloodsuckers.

"I. Hate. You"

That was the last thing I said to Damon Salvatore before being whisked away by death itself.

**A/N: Just to clarify - this is in season 2 and that is Elijah. Glad to hear that you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

**If you want more from me: Check out the 100 Theme Fanfic Challenge. Posted my first few one-shots, EdwardxKatherine, StefanxBella, KlausxBella, JeremyxBella, TylerxBella and MasonxBella...**

**Till next time x**


	7. Fatigue

**FATIGUE**

**A/N: Another successful update and I can only give another, indulege on more of BPOV**

I was tired.

I just wanted to go to bed and forget about this whole day, hopefully wake up and find out that it was a nightmare or a practical joke.

"Where is your father?"

My head whipped around to the vampire's unexpected question but found that he was not addressing me, but a young and very familiar teenager. We probably shared the same age and this could be seen with his tired but youthful features.

The boy shrugged but I could still sense the fear and respect as he replied, "Running errands". Finally his darting eyes landed onto me and his eyes widened as he questioned my presence. "Who is this?"

Without answering, the vampire pushed me forwards and calmly ordered, "Take her to the spare room" his dark gaze flickered towards me it then trailed away when the boy stepped towards me. "Wait!" the vampire called out and I halted.

His fingers slipped back up to my arm and then he had me facing him. Again, he refused to meet my eyes but instead focused on my bound hands.

In a blink of an eye, I felt his fingers ghost over my skin before the burn dissipated as the ropes were loosened and landed at on his waiting arms.

I was so relieved with the loss of the pain as I rubbed up my wrists and nervously glanced at him. "Thank you" I murmured but never got to see his reaction as I was jerked away.

A firm grip on my arm as I was led up a flight of stairs and then led down a narrow landing.

He remained stone-faced, obedient and I wondered how a human could be involved in all of this. Was he also kidnapped? Held against his will? How long had he been here?

The thoughts were disrupted when I pushed into a room and then the door was closed behind me, followed by a distinct click of the lock.

I gulped; looking at the bare green walls, the lonesome bed, the chest of drawers and the worn out rug.

There was no window in sight and I could feel the walls closing in on me, cutting off my air supply.

I wish I had something that I could familiarise with.

I didn't belong here.

Hugging myself, I allowed gravity to take its course and pull my weakened legs down. First my head hit the door before my whole body now slid down to the ground in a crumpled mess.

What had I done wrong?

Had I offended them?

Whatever the reason, I had been foolish to accept them, allow them to creep into my heart and permitted them to break it.

...Caroline...Tyler...Bonnie...Matt...Stefan...Ele na...

...Damon...

I was so sick and tired of having people walk all over me, use me and then discard me. I was tired of having people undermine me, thinking that I'm a weak and pathetic.

Somehow, I didn't know how yet but somehow, I will make them pay.

Every single one of them...

**A/N: Aw...feel for Bella. Who wants a vengeful Bella? I know I do. **


	8. Slumber

**SLUMBER**

**A/N: Early update...again it's BPOV**

I couldn't sleep.

The night had been spent sitting with my back on the closed door as I listened to the noises downstairs while stroking the rope burns. When they were silenced, I would simply follow my thoughts into ways I would kill Damon.

I had tried to search for my phone but my blood stained pockets were empty. Even if I had found it, the fall would have probably broken it.

Falling my head back onto the door, I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my hair, wincing at the pain in my arm.

I had discarded my leather jacket and looked down at how the purple bruises had darkened and my arm was swollen. There were a few scraped and cuts but nothing too bad.

Thank fuck I had been wearing my biker jacket, otherwise I would have a broken arm write now.

Suddenly, the silent night was broken with the low click of the lock that had be scrambling away from the door. Hunching my shoulders as I breathed heavily.

What did they want?

Would they kill me now?

How was me being here saving Elena?

Better yet, why did I have to lay my life out for someone I had only met?

I cringed when I heard the handle rattle before the doorknob was turned slow and the door creaked as the young boy from before, entered.

He gulped nervously and stared down at me. Widening his eyes when finding me crouched on the floor like a feral child so I could only assume he had expected me to be asleep.

It was then that I picked up the delicious scent of Chinese food, before I zoned in on the white bag in his hands. My tummy growled in anticipation and I blushed furiously when he smiled knowingly.

"Vampires, sometimes they forget that humans need to be fed" he stretched out the hand holding out the meal.

Scared that it was a trick, I remained still, calculating his expression and his movements when he placed it on the small bedside table.

"I'm not going to bite" he joked with a raw chuckle and took a seat on the bed, gesturing for me to join him.

Well I certainly trusted him far more than any vampire which was why I sighed and trailed after him.

He then took the bag and place cut on the bed, silently taking out each item and laying out the plastic forks and knives along with the wrapped chopsticks. "So what's your name?" He tried to make conversation.

"Isabella - I mean, Bella" I answered, wincing at the way the words scraped against my sore throat.

"Last name?" he questioned.

"Swan"

He drew back and fell deep in his own thoughts as he murmured to himself, "So it is true..."

Now I wanted to hit myself for not considering that he was only fishing for I formation. However, at the same time, I wanted to ask him what he meant but doubted that he would answer me - probably given instructions not to.

Instead, I stuck to a more harmless question. "What is your name?"

"Luka Martin" he smiled.

I took the chopsticks the offered and began to rip the paper wrapping them. "What is going to happen to me?" I murmured, glancing back up to him.

"I'm not sure yet" he answered with a sincere honesty.

I accepted the noodles and then pushed myself back onto the bed frame, leaning onto it while he then turned to look at me.

I stared at him for a split second, trying to figure out how I felt about him.

Could I trust him?

He was being so kind and nice and he'd brought me food. Although, that didn't explain his involvement with the vampires. Maybe it was duress...?

"Why are you here?" I do tactfully blurted out.

He smiled at my forwardness and swallowed the food in his mouth before answering me, "Elijah is helping me" I scoffed at the thought but patiently listened, "I know you probably think the worst of him but he isn't so bad"

There was obviously much more to the story but I was too fired up to address it. "Yeah, I've always had a soft spot for kidnappers" I rolled my eyes at his naivety and tried to make him understand. "I stood there - between two vampires - listening to them bargaining for me, like I was an object"

"He will try and keep you safe" he countered nervously.

I pushed away from the bed in frustration. "Safe?" I exclaimed loudly but then lowered my volume when placing my hands on my hips. "What exactly do you people want from me?" I demanded in a hiss but he kept quiet, his head lowered as he picked at his food.

Sighing deeply in defeat, I fell back on the bed and tiredly whispered, "I have a nasty habit of trusting vampires so I'm going to ask you and please, give me the right answer" my plea was again met with his silence so I took that as encouragement to continue, "Is my father really going to be safe?"

This time, he didn't ignore me, "Trust me when I say that we only need you"

**A/N: Anyone else had a soft spot for Luka? Only one that she can actually talk to at this point.**

**Anyway what do you think of their friendship...promise it will only be a friendship...they are not the pairing in this story.**

**Review for a DPOV...**


	9. Interferences

**INTERFERENCES**

**A/N: Had the time and you guys have been amazing so I thought you might enjoy the promised update..**

**Meanwhile... (DPOV)**

I hadn't slept at all.

After trashing my room, I had cowardly ignored my bed and spent my night at the grill's bar. Hoping that each drink would help forget about her cried out pleas and her fearful face.

How stupid I was?

"Hey man"

I nodded lazily towards Alaric who had walked in with his new girl, Jenna and Elena trailing in after them. Just looking at her reminded me of what I'd done and I slammed back another shot.

"You stink" he laughed.

I forced a smile and then turned back to pouring more vodka.

"That's because he was finishing half the stock" the quarterback bus boy decided to join in on the conversation.

Next in line was Elena who sat on the seat next to me. "What's wrong with you?"

Her voice just annoyed me further and I gripped the bottle tightly, ignoring the glass as I drank a bit more. I disregarded the looks they shared between each other because right now, I didn't fucking care.

"Damon"

This time it was Sherriff Forbes who decided to join the party.

"What can I do for you?" I squinted to get a clear view of her.

"We got a little problem" she leaned in, trying to whisper what I had already expected, "Bella Swan is missing"

Obviously she was quiet enough because everyone around us heard and there were several voices shouting, "What?"

The sheriff gave up on being quiet but still didn't turn to explain to them as she only addressed me. "She never came home last night. Some of the guys have been searching since 11:00 last night. Charlie already tried calling her but she's not answering" she added with a frown.

"I'm sure she'll turn up - probably at some party. You know how teenager are" I hated each lie as it was spun out.

"We found her bike, covered in blood - forensic is running some tests as we speak" she answered worriedly. Then she leaned in again and lowered her voice even more, "You think its a vampire?"

Before I could laugh it off, Stefan entered with his saviour of the day look and began to walk towards me.

"Great..." I murmured behind the glass before finishing off that drink too.

Elena turned around to follow my line of sight and then jumped off the stool to approach him, "Stefan" she sighed in that same voice she used for him. Like he was the greatest person to walk this earth.

It annoyed me.

Bella used to pat my shoulder when she noticed I was frustrated with the two lovebirds.

...and that called for another drink.

Stefan only smiled at Elena before walking up to me and grabbing my arm, "Can I talk to you?" He hissed but didn't give me a chance to reply as he began to drag me outside.

I groaned at the brightness of the sun and then at Stefan's loud snd unnecessary yelling, "It's all over the news" he growled. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he crossed his arms and creased his forehead.

"Thought you'd be happy" I smirked and tried to keep my eyes open.

My little brother tried to intimidate me with his baby growl and his fangs being extracted, "Oh I'm sorry Damon, thank you for kidnapping an innocent girl and exchanging her for Elena's safety" he growled.

"You did what?"

I turned around to the witch and groaned, "Great..." I hit my forehead and then gran my hand down my face, tired of this whole day. "This does not involve you so why don't you just run along"

"What did you do with Bella?" She demanded.

If she was anyone else, I would have ripped out their throats within seconds but she was a witch and those headaches were a bitch.

Pulling her to the side, I began to explain to her in a low whisper, "Bella is a doppelgänger"

Plus, the little witch had proven to wanting to do anything for Elena's safety and I'm sure she'd be glad to know she didn't have to sacrifice herself anymore.

"What?" her eyes widened.

I rolled my eyes, not feeling the need to repeat myself. "We knew the old doppelgänger in 1912"

"So what? You traded her in?" she spat out in disgust, "How could you do something like that?" she hissed, the vein on her head returning and I cones it was only a matter of time before she began her witchy voodoo thing.

I grabbed her shoulder and tried to make her understand what I had been telling myself, "Don't you want to move on with your lives and forget about Klaus?" I eyed her, "Elena is safe now, she's not going to die" I used Elena because I knewatch at would help my case.

She was wavering, I coulso see it in her eyes.

"We could've found another way" Stefan chose too be the hero, it was getting really annoying.

I ignored him and focused on her, "Bonnie, you get to have your senior year with your friends. You get to graduate and go to college. Your family gets to live another day and you can finally move on, past all this. Finally have that normal life" I smiled weakly.

"What about Bella?" she whispered but her mind was already made up.

I straightened up and walked away from them but still whispered, "What about Bella?"

**A/N: Hate Damon? In between? What about Bonnie?**

**Next update - your choice; BPOV or DPOV. I will tally the votes**


	10. Mornings

**MORNINGS**

**A/N: Longer update to say thank you for helping me hit over 100 reviews! Also I included both POVs as a way to just say thank you!**

**DPOV**

Thankfully the judgmental little witch decided to agree in keeping it a secret, so I didn't have to a worry about her blabbing to Elena.

After that, I refused to deal with the hopeless search for Bella and decided to go back to the house and clear everything up.

The dullness of the task only seemed to pull me back into my thoughts which were simply reeling with memories that didnt seem possible to forget.

I thought about how we had first met. She was just moving in to the house opposite Elena and was trying to prove to the removal guys that she wasn't as weak as they taunted her to be. I remember how she stumbled when carrying a pile of boxes. I could still picture how her face was pinched and she furrowed her eyebrows as if the task was rocket science.

"Why are you doing this?" The broken-record like voice belonging to my very annoying brother had me groaning. "And don't give me the same excuse - for Elena"

"It is for Elena" I insisted, wondering why he couldn't just let it go.

"No this is something else" he shook his head, denying my reason and I stared at him, unamused. "I don't know what happened but I know that you got scared" he accused.

"Thank you Dr. Phil" I clapped my hands slowly, intentionally patronising him, just so I could annoy him as much as he was pissing me off.

"You liked Bella. You even lo-"

Angry that he would even try this, I threw the object n my hand across the room and glared at him. "Why are you fighting me on this?" I stalked over to him, "I don't see you trying to find her" I challenged his holier than thou uptake in things.

"I just don't understand" he frowned.

He sounded disappointed in me but I shrugged it off with a roll of my eyes and a shrug of my shoulders. "This may come as a shock to you but you don't have to have feelings for every reason you sleep with" I joked with a weak smirk.

"So she meant nothing to you?"

That was a question that I had no answer for.

**Meanwhile...BPOV**

I had actually managed to fall asleep and thankfully actually ended up seeing another day.

One of my fears was that they would kill me in my sleep. Then again, I decided that would have been an easier and less painful way to die so I threw in the towel and allowed the sleep to take me.

Occasionally, I had woken up, startled with the dreams - well nightmares starring the people that I had trusted.

Now I was awake - and with a raging headache, may I add - I felt hopeful that maybe they didn't want to kill me but that then left me more perplexed.

What did they want from me?

I stretched up and jumped off the bed, stopping when I caught sight of the clothes and a towel that were folded up and placed neatly on the bedside table.

I doubted the vampire would've done this so I assumed it was Luka.

He had been kind yesterday. After we'd eaten, he had given me some Tylenol and then left me with some water.

We had talked but never about the situation at hand. Instead we talked about school and the different teachers and annoying supposed 'queen bees'.

It helped to distract me.

He even left a note with directions to the bathroom and then informed me that breakfast will be downstairs.

So once I had had a shower, thankfully uninterrupted, I changed into the clothes which somehow fitted me. Simple jeans and a tank top. It was nice to be in something that didn't smell of blood.

After this, I then held the dirty clothes in my hand and followed the smell of bacon. My stomach rumbling in response to the anticipation.

"Thought I heard you" Luka smiled when I stepped into the kitchen. I looked around, feeling out of place and unsure of how this would work.

Luka then turned to me, frowning to see that I hadn't moved. "Oh are those your dirty clothes?" He inquired and I nodded. This gave him incentive to take them from me and then walk out of the room without an explanation.

Would he throw them? Burn them? Wash them?

The questions remained unanswered because when he came back, he rushed me further into the room. "Please take a seat" he offered and ran back to his cooking.

"So is this your place?" I questioned, looking around warily before taking a seat by the counter.

He spun around, placing the bacon on my plate, "For now" he replied.

"The clothes" I remembered my manners and waited until he looked up before I added, "Thank you"

"You can thank Elijah" he smiled.

When I felt the breeze behind me, I jumped off the stool and looked up at the vampire.

Today, he was dressed in a white shirt with the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Today, he wore dark blue slacks and I was taken back with how normal he seemed. His hair was slightly disarrayed with a few wisps falling over his forehead.

The only reminder to his species was the stony expression that stared back at me. "Have you eaten?" he quipped.

Luka must've noted my unstable state of mine because he answered for me. "I was just fixing her something" he replied with the same ease and nonchalance he used with me.

I wondered whether it was his easy-going nature or if it was out of respect.

"Good" he answered and then turned back, walking out but then paused inclining his head slightly to look at me. An intensity burned in his fixated gaze as he cooly said, "I would like to talk to you after breakfast"

And then he left.

**A/N: Review for alone time with Elijah...**


	11. Gardens

**GARDENS**

**A/N: Another one for you...only for you. You should feel special because I was ill and bedridden when writing this...**

I took my time eating my pancakes because I was too apprehensive about being alone with the hot but scary vampire. I had foolishly thought that taking my time might distract him and make him forget about him.

Sadly that theory was proven wrong when he stopped into the kitchen, fully dressed as his coat was now own and his silver cufflinks glinting under the bright lighting. He quirked up an eyebrow, reading through my facade, "Are you ready?"

I wished Luka was here but he had gone to school, which surprised me because I hadn't expected him to have more freedom.

After his exit, I had then met his father, Dr Martin. An expressionless man with an unnerving atmosphere around him and dry and stale voice. I was still unsure about him...

Now that he had left for some errand. it just left me in a house with a vampire...

"Are you ready?" he repeated, disrupting my train of thought.

With a sigh, I knew I could no longer maintain the charade so I nodded but slowly walked to the sink to wash my plate, equally in a snail like pace.

"Please, take you time"

His sarcasm took my by surprise and I had to suppress a smile at his voice.

When turning around, I made my way to him but paused when he offered his arm. Instead of accepting it like he expected, I crossed my arms and stared.

He gave in but showed no emotion when turning back around and leading the way, leaving me trailing behind him.

I grimaced in confusion when we took the back door but he paused to open the door for me and explain, "Thought you might like a walk through the gardens"

I don't reply despite my happiness that I would get to see the outside world.

Soon enough we were walking down a large estate, decorated by different colourful and vibrant flowers that bloomed with the spring's arrival.

My appreciation for nature was disrupted when he took me by surprise again with his question, "How's your arm?"

If I didn't know any better, I would say he sounded almost concerned.

Not willing to look at him, I simply shrugged, keeping control by maintaining my silence.

"Did you sleep well?" He attempted again.

I frowned when recalling the constant times that I had woken up, my forehead covered with beads of sweat from the nightmares that recurred. Then, I would look around in a frenzied state until remembering where I was and how I had gotten there.

My silence was read differently this time as he turned to me with hardened eyes, "You are stuck with me for a while so you might as well speak" his curtness had me standing still and simply studying him bu this seemed to irritate him further. "And don't pretend you can't because I heard you speak to young Luka" he snapped and there was a distinctive edge in his tone.

His shoulders slumped visibly and he raked his fingers through his hair but careful to not mess it up. "You must be wondering why you're here?" he breathed and we began to walk again.

"Oh no, that never crossed my mind" the words left em before I could stop them.

This earned a victorious smile from him.

Like the eighteen year old I was, I was dumbstruck with how he seemed more handsome when he smiled.

Damn it!

"You already know of the sun and moon curse?" he spoke with a calmness now.

I threw in the towel but still couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

"Then you know what it's needed..." He prodded.

Again, I nodded, recalling everything that I had learnt from Elena when they decided I shouldn't be kept in the dark. "Moonstone, vamp, wolf and doppelgänger" I listed.

"Doppelgänger" he muttered, stopping by the large oak tree and I halted too, standing a foot apart from him. "Hardest one to find" he added cryptically and then looked straight at me with a meaningful gaze.

I gulped nervously and took a leaf off the tree, twirling ot around my fingers as I replied, "Elena told me she was a doppelgänger" I murmured and then the leaf slipped through my fingers as I was hit my realisation.

Damon had brought me here to save Elena.

I was a trade.

Warily, I hesitantly looked up to him, nervously taking gasped breaths, "And now you've used me to replace her..." He nodded, urging me to get their quicker.

"I'm a doppelgänger?"

**A/N: Well now she knows? How will she handle this?**

**Review if you would love a walk in the gardens with our charming Original. Question: do you see an ElijahxBella future? **


	12. Realisations

**REALISATIONS**

**A/N: Seems to be a constant thing where I am left breathless with all your reviews. As ill as I am, I can't help but write for you. **

"Did Damon not explain anything at all?" he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me with those intense hazel eyes.

I shook away the thoughts and crossed my own arms. "No, because he was too busy crashing my bike and putting a bag over my head" I retorted angrily as the memory soon reeled in.

"His methods, though underhanded, were necessary" he replied but had the decency to divert his stare.

I scoffed in disgust, "Will you explain to me why?" I quipped but then put a hand up to stop him. "Oh no - wait" I growled and then crazily continued, "I know - to save Elena!" I replied in a venomous tone, her very name felt bitter when leaving me. "What makes her life more valuable that mine? Who gets to decide that?" I raged, throwing my hands up defensively.

The vampire Elijah took a step towards me but I faltered back. "If it appeases you, you should know that I am doing everything I can, make sure that you do not die..."

His words were drowned out when my fury only raged further. "If I've done my homework then it not only says that the hybrid drinks all of the doppelgänger blood -" I paused when something else dawned onto me, "- anyway - it said Petrova doppelgänger"

"Another thing made up by Klaus as a way of getting revenge on the Petrova generations that failed him" he quipped, offering compliments in such a nonchalance manner that I wondered if he even cared.

I parted my lips to reply with a snark remark but he interrupted me, "We should get back"

"That's it?!" I exclaimed, glaring daggers at him, "You're telling me that I'm going to be sacrificed to save someone else's life and then you expect me to just-" the words were cut off when the dizziness caught up to me and I slumped down to the ground, tired and defeated.

He moved towards me but I flinched away from the threat of his touch, "I understand this situation is tough..."

"Tough" I laughed at his choice of words.

He bent down, squatting next to me so he could meet my gaze, "I am going to try and make sure it does not come to that" he whispered and I almost fell for his sincerity.

"How?" I murmured.

He sighed but complied, "There's an elixir" I whipped up in confusion, waiting for him to continue, "...if you take it there's a chance that you will be resurrected after the ritual"

"An elixir" the word fell from being foreign and then into a disbelieving tone, "Elixir?" I repeated and shot up from the ground, soon he followed after. "Oh, I didn't know there was an elixir" I mocked with a gasped laugh, "Now there's some magical elixir that will bring me back to life" I teased, staring up at the sky and slapped my forehead, shaking my head at his explanation.

"I do not appreciate your tone" he scolded me.

I spun around to face him, "What are the chances of this elixir actually working?" I challenged but he remained silent, "You don't know?" I gasped out another humourless laugh. "So there is a definite chance that I will die" I bit my lip and stared up at the sky again.

"Sometimes, we all have to make sacrifices" he stated, like it was a logical concept. "Come on" he waved his hand, gesturing for me to follow after him.

Maybe on a different day I would have kept quiet but today, I no longer felt like being compliant and submissive. Casting my own dark glare on his retreating form, I practically snarled at him. "Then why does it seem like I'm the only one making sacrifices?"

It made no difference.

He still left.

**A/N: POV requests? **


	13. Conflict

**CONFLICT**

**A/N: As requested, I present... Elijah **

**EPOV **

A few seconds after I had entered the house, I heard the door slam before her steps stomped up the stairs.

What an infuriating child!

How dare she speak to me like that - raise her voice at me? Yet somehow, despite my frustration, I had not punished or threatened her.

I tried to explain this with the fact that given the circumstances, I suppose I could understand. She was now faced with the fear of an impending death and what human would not become frightened, especially upon knowing the they were being given as sacrifice for another's life.

I could tell she was betrayed, hurt even

The way she had pleaded with the Salavtore was enough for me to see that there was obviously something more between the two. This was further confirmed with her last parting words.

She hated him.

Why did that please me?

On the other hand, I was troubled over her pain. It was worse at night when. Heard her gasping for breaths or trying to muffle her anguished cries.

Even at such a time, she was trying to be brave and strong. This was clear about her when she had only voiced her worry in regards to her father's safety. It showed her compassion which I could also witness as it warmed her wide brown eyes.

She obtained a certain innocence that seemed to overpower the fierceness of Marie's confident nature. Isabella's shyness was endearing but as I had seen a few seconds ago, she did share Marie's rage.

It was both amusing and adorable.

Unlike Marie, I noticed that she was perceptive. She quietly assessed the situation and remained silent, trying to determine everything around her.

Now that, somehow frustrated me because I couldn't comprehend or decipher each emotion that she portrayed which then meant I could not try and make sense of what she could be thinking about.

Then I would glance at her innocence and ponder as to why Damon had done this. She obviously trusted and maybe even loved him. Yet somehow, he had discarded that when trying to save Elena.

As accepting as I was to the trade, I did grown upon the disloyalty and his breaking of promise. It also annoyed me that he had caused her harm which was now visible in the purple bruises marking her arms.

I had instructed Luka to attend to her cuts, which he had. He had also given her the painkillers I gave him to pass on. Thankfully she had taken them so

I had also asked Dr. Martin to check on her when he came home after work. Hopefully, after that they would heal quickly and she wouldn't be suffering more that she already was.

It was then that I realised I had been staring up at the white bedroom door that was now closed.

Shaking my head, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked towards my study - I had other matters to attend to.

I was still contemplative as to whether I should stay in Mystic Falls and wait for my brother or whether we should simply travel to Italy.

Maybe that would cheer up Isabella.

I'm sure she would enjoy a trip around one of Europe's great countries, especially one enriched with history.

On the other hand, she had made it very clear that she hated me too -perhaps a hatred that stretched to all of vampire kind. This was clear when I heard her only open up when warming up to the young warlock - Luka Martin.

Now, why did that anger me?

**A/N: There you have it - the mind of a conflicted Original vampire...like it? **


	14. Into Light

**INTO LIGHT**

**A/N: If you don't know already, I was ill yesterday and I apologise for havig missed a day. Hope two POVs helps.**

**BPOV**

I could sit.

I could mope.

I could sit and mope.

Instead, I chose to revel in my anger.

It made every day bearable to simply have a shower, have breakfast and then go to the basement where Luka had set up a mini gym. I ignored the cross ramps and focused on the bright red punch bag in the centre of the room. More clothes had been bought for me so I always settled on a tank and shorts.

This was my routine when I was sure they had left.

Once Luka and Dr. Martin left, I would ignore the dulled brown eyes that followed me when I entered the room and then follow me when I descended the stairs.

The first day, I had waited for him to say that I wasn't allowed to leave my bedroom but he never did. Usually, he would disappear in the downstairs study and make calls.

With this, I was happy to at least be away from his scruitinising eyes and simply give in to the anger and the hate.

Each time my enraged fist would meet the punch bag or I heard the chain clink with the impact, I almost felt better. Behind every punch, I imagined a stake being dove through every single one of their hearts. Behind every kick, I would imagine throwing them down to the ground and making them feel the pain and fear that they caused me.

"Don't break it"

I whipped around, my fists still raised defensively and my breaths still heavy as my chest rose and fell deeply. "What do you want?" I gasped, ripping off the gloves and reaching for the bottle of water.

"I came to talk" he stated, his hands locked behind his back and I scoffed. "In a civilised manner" he added, peering down at me.

"Talk about what?" I screwed the bottle and set it back down, turning away from his perceptive gaze and began to work on the punch bag again. "I think we've – covered – everything" a shaky breath intake with each punch. "What – more – is – there?"

"I understand that you're angry-"

Another forceful hit, disrupted his train of thought, "Oh - you – do?" I snarled sarcastically, this time throwing a kick to the side.

Somehow, this must've annoyed him before he materialised before me, blocking my path. "Why the sudden interest in boxing?" he quirked, arching an eyebrow.

"How do you know it's a sudden interest? I could be a regular boxer" I argued, petulantly crossing my arms.

"Your punches are amateur"

My impulsive anger had me throwing a punch out at him but of course it was rendered useless when he whipped out, gripping my arm but careful not to tighten it as he slowly lowered my fist.

Embarrassed and annoyed, I wanted him to just leave.

"Haven't yo-"

My question was cut off when something seemed to astound him, leaving him immobilised for a second and then his alarm transpired into anger. "We're leaving" he said in curt manner.

I wanted to question his words but within the blink of an eye, we were outside and I was being jostled as I landed on the seat. I blinked my eyes open, searching frantically until I realised we were in a car. Elijah had now flung himself into the driver's seat and the car suddenly shot forwards, speeding down the long winded road.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, flailing my arms as I fumbled with the seatbelt and ignored his dry chuckle. "What the hell is going on?" I cried, gripping the dashboard.

"I suppose we'll have to relocate earlier than I had planned" he murmured, mostly to himself.

I stared up at him in bewilderment. "What?"

I was answered by the sounds of the distant sirens.

**DPOV**

"Hi" Elena whispered and took cautionary steps into the room.

Everyone had been walking on eggshells when they were around me and they were fucking right to. I was drunk half the time and when I wasn't, I was sleeping or out of town, indulging in the vervain-free blood. When I was back in Mystic Falls, I was crabby and cold towards everyone.

Especially to Elena.

"Hey" I replied weakly, staring at her through a half-lidded gaze.

She hesitantly sat next to me and made an attempt to reach for my hand but I withdrew from her touch. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I snapped angrily and rolled off the bed, walking to the bathroom.

"You haven't been the same ever since B-she disappeared" she was quick to correct herself, probably because she remembered me practically attacking the quarterback for saying her name. "I know that you two were very close…" she walked into the bathroom and I groaned.

The sound of her voice was now aggravating, like nails to a chalkboard and I couldn't stand it. "I don't need it Elena" I barked at her and then pushed past her. "Don't waste your break"

"We're going to find her, don't worry" she made another attempt.

Fighting off my anger, I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Elena" I sighed and then walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

When I hit the last step, I was surprised to not hear her steps trailing after me but my answer came from the low muffled but very familiar vibrating. This was then followed my Elena's footsteps.

Oh Crap!

I rushed upstairs even thought it was too late and simply slouched on the wall when I looked at Elena who now had Bella's phone in her hands.

Great…just great.

**A/N: Ooh…so close Charlie. If you're confused, the police/cops came a knockin' on Elijah's house. Also we have Elena finally knowing…**

**Question: Should Bella give Damon a second chance or…throw it all away and give into Elijah?**


	15. Secrets

**SECRETS**

**A/N: Thank you all for following this story. Shorter update but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. **

**DPOV**

"What is this?" she finally spoke in a broken whisper and I sighed tiredly. "What the hell is this Damon?" she screamed at me, gripping the phone between her fingers.

Wow, I'm screwed.

Before she came into the room, I had tortured myself by listening to the messages that her friends and family had left Isabella and somehow - somehow I forgot to switch it off again.

Amateur move.

"Isabella's phone" I answered simply.

She still didn't move towards me and remained still, glaring down at me, "Why do you have it?" she breathed, fear seeping into her words

"I think you already know the answer" I replied and talked towards her, ignoring how she moved back as I ripped the phone out of her hands and switched it off, throwing it into my back pocket.

"What have you done?" she seethed, trembling with anger now.

I refused to look at her so I walked towards the exit again, "What needed to be done"

Before I could step out, she rushed in front of me and placed her hand flat on my chest, stopping me from going further. "No, explain - or-" she stammered, lost for words that would strengthen her pathetic excuse of a threat.

"Or what?" I snarled at her and she flinched but at that moment, I didn't care. "Call the police? Go right ahead" I smirked and tapped my stomach, flashing my extracted fangs, "I am feeling quite famished"

Her hand now whipped up to meet my cheek and cause me to snap to the side.

Okay I walked into that one.

"Did you kill her?" she stuttered.

I clenched my jaw, squared my shoulders and stared down at her. "No"

"What did you want from her?" Elena continued to plead, crystal tears now brimming in her dulled blue eyes.

"You're free Elena" I stated and tried to leave but groaned when she stuck her arm out to stop me.

She frowned and shook her head, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're free" I replied in a curt tone then side stepped her but she still followed after me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to face her.

"What did you do?" she asked and I sighed.

Now that she had found the phone, she would tell Stefan and he would tell her everything, so I decided I might as well quickly rip off the band-aid. "Isabella's a doppelgänger"

Her hammering heartbeat only thudded faster, her lips parted to release the shaky and heavy gasps that left her and realisation finally hit her, causing her eyes to grow wide and her arms to drop.

"You didn't"

**A/N: I know it's short but I feel so tired...hopefully it was something. **

**Get the feeling that none of you are for Damon at all and want Bella to have her revenge. Have patience...**

**Question: Do you think Stefan or Bonnie will admit to having known?**


	16. Silence

**SILENCE**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm ill, tired and all achy. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and love through the follows and favourites. Here's another to say thank you... **

**BPOV**

Compulsion.

That was the probably the most amazing power that a vampire could bestow.

It was fascinating to watch as Elijah put it to use at the airport, when compelling the security guards to let us through or even make someone cancel their own private flight.

It was because of the compulsion that we were now in a private jet with nice and cooperating air hostesses and a very willing pilot.

However, as I watched him abuse this power, I wondered why he never used it on me. God knows I've given him reasons to just compel me to shut up and be compliant.

Anyway. I couldn't dwell too much on that.

"Would you like some champagne?" Elijah raised the bottle of expensive wine.

"Got anything stronger?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes at him when he shook his head at my reply. "Go on then" I sighed and allowed him to pour me a glass.

It fizzed and bubbled in my mouth before sweetly sparking my taste buds.

I didn't want to admit to him that I liked it.

We were in silence for a while and I found myself growing curious about him - probably because I just wanted to fill the awkward silence.

"Do you like it?"

"It's alright" I shrugged and kept my gaze on the small window that gave me a glimpse to the outside world that I had once known. "I'm just more of a scotch or whiskey type of girl" I added absentmindedly, surprising the both of us.

"Dr. Martin and his son will be joining us in a few days" he changed the subject chastely.

I kept my head lowered but still nodded. "Cool" I shrugged, not finding any interest in the matter.

Then again, it would be nice to knowing that they would still be around. It made this whole situation a tiny but more bearable. Somehow, I found it strangely unnerving to think that I would be trapped somewhere with only the intimidating vampire to accompany me.

"Thought you would be happier" he mused but seemed to be talking to himself mostly so I made no comment.

I simply stared down at the glass between my hands and shook it lightly, watching as the sparkling wine twirled around the flute glass. The slow movement was hypnotising and - wait -

Here I was, drinking champagne in a private jet while my parents were probably going out of their minds.

"It was my father, wasn't it?" I whispered, hating how vulnerable I sounded but there was no way around it. I was human and part of the curse was constantly worrying and caring and being afraid of what was to come.

"And the entire Mystic Falls police force" he added with a dry chuckle. Though, his brown eyes were serious and strangely fixated on me, watching every move that I made.

"We will be in the air in few minutes" he murmured and took a regal sip of his drink. Everything he did, he did with poise as if his mannerisms were being studied. To be honest, he was graceful - maybe even too graceful.

I looked away from him and relaxed back in my seat, ignoring his trained stare. I even turned myself so I could fully angle my body towards the window.

The silence between us lengthened and I decided it was safe for it to be like this.

"Do you not want to know where we will be going?" he questioned with an underlying frustration and I wondered why he wanted me to know so badly. I also pondered over why he was so persistent in continuing the small talk we had going.

"I don't really give a fuck anymore" I sighed and curled up further on the chair.

Fortunately, he got the message and relaxed back into his seat in silence. However, could still feel his eyes on me and it was annoying me how uncomfortable I felt.

I wasn't exactly cover girl material at the moment.

I was still dressed in the tank top and shorts. My fingers were covered with the black leather fingerless boxing gloves. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, probably exposing the beads of perspiration on my collarbone and my neck.

The thought disgusted me and I reached up to remove the hair tie but unfortunately, I accidentally met his eyes and froze as we continued to stare at each other.

I wanted to ask him what he was looking at; what he was thinking; why he was doing this; what did he want but nothing came out.

I noticed the golden flecks that were ignited and brightened as he lingered on my features.

"What?" I finally breathed, willing my fingers to move once again and release the locks from the hold. With ease, the messy tresses now shrouded my face and curtained me from his intense gaze.

"Italy" was all he said.

I really really tried to keep the excited grin off my face.

**A/N: Who wants Bella to warm up to our loveable Original?**


	17. Lost Not Found

**LOST NOT FOUND**

**A/N: Here's another one..**

**DPOV**

Elena's continuous rambling dulled into a fazed white notice but I was still glad it stopped when the phone ring.

She stopped and we both silently stared at my phone.

With a deep sigh, I cleared my throat and moved towards the bed, picking it up and clearing my throat before answering it. "Hello?" I asked, not recognising the number.

"Damon..."

I sighed in relief when recognising the voice. "Sheriff?" I said and caught Elena's groan. "What wrong?" I asked with the intended worrisome tone.

"There was a search" she informed me.

"A search?" I frowned, not remembering her telling me anything about a search before. Now I was pissed at her for having kept this from me.

"Charlie got some of his friends from Forks and Seattle to come down and help him broaden his search" she rambled, explaining how it had probably been sprung on her.

With Charlie's persistence, I doubted that he would stop anytime soon.

"Where?" I croaked out.

"House on the south outskirts" she replied quietly, "30 miles off the highway towards Atlanta"

My breath hitched as I realised that she was talking about the same house our darling Original was in and where Bella was too.

"And...?" I urged, punching the bridge of my nose but then fumbling for another glass of scotch,

"It was a bust" she answered tiredly and I wasn't sure what to feel at that point. Like the emotionless vampire I was, I felt nothing, even as she added, "No one was there but there was signs of residence"

"She wasn't there?" I played along and hoped that I would feel something as the revelation left me or for me to be angry as Elena stepped forwards with a perplexed expression.

"No" she repeated, "Charlie's crushed and kinda lost it"

"Understandable" I murmured and turned away from Elena's stare. "Just let me know if you need my help" I finalised with what I knew was expected of me.

"Thank you Damon" she murmured.

Not able to help myself, I added, "Keep me posted"

"I will" she replied and I ended the call.

"You're disgusting"

I whirled around to glare at Elena, who was still standing there with her arms crossed and her judgy gaze on me.

"So are you going to go to the police and tell them that I kidnapped her?" I questioned while slipping my phone into my pocket. "Are you going to go and come clean?" I taunted her and she shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks but I didn't care.

I couldn't find it in myself to give her any comfort.

"That's what I thought" I scarily replied, walking away when her silence became too much.

**A/N: So Elena isn't doing anything either? Who wants to see the happy couple in Italy? **


	18. Italy

**ITALY**

**BPOV**

I am not going to lie...

I was beyond ecstatic to be in one of the greatest cities ever known - Rome. I, Isabella who hasn't been anywhere is now in one of the most beautiful cities

Regardless of how excited I was, I didn't want to show it so I kept a calm and serene expression as we drove through the rich culture and beautiful history with each building and monument we passed.

The heat was amazing so I was thankful and upset about being dressed in a sports bra and shorts.

As a way to ignore the vampire driving, I had rolled down the window and was leaning by the window, occasionally returning waves and smiles. Their own joy was slowly becoming contagious and I couldn't help but revel in the happiness.

We continued to drive around the city for half an hour before the population began to decrease and we were drawing away from the city. The journey now drew down a long winded road as we were now in the rural areas filled with farming lands and beautiful countryside.

Suddenly, we took a sharp turn and the car now slowed, to

I wanted to ask where we were but I reminded myself of how I got here in the first place.

My answer was given when we stopped outside the most enormous and beautiful mansion I had ever seen. It proudly towered at the end of the gravel driveway. There was large white ceramic water fountain before the entrance and the whole image seemed so surreal.

**-XxxxxxX-**

Oh finally!

If I thought the exterior was exquisite, I was corrected when we stepped inside to the expensive marble and gold interior.

On my left, there was a large spiral staircase, most likely leading to even more intimidating rooms. Before me was a stretched and wide hallway with the walls decorated with various paintings and antique stands with various ornaments. Above us was a large crystal chandelier that emitted various prism colours as the light perfectly hit. At the end of the hallway was large white double doors with no doubt real gold door knobs.

It was all very immaculate and pristine, making me feel even more out of place.

"Mr. Mikealson, we were not expecting you" a gentle voice called with a thick italian accent.

The female chime had me snapping my eyes to the older woman approaching us. She walked through the large doors, dressed in a white shirt and black skirt as part of her uniform. Her hair was short and blonde, styled in a professional cut.

As the house, she too was spotless and I was unnerved under her stair so I pushed a stray lock behind my ear and pretended to be inspecting the house.

"Buongiorno, Eva" Elijah smiled warmly and appraised her with a kiss on her cheek. "It was not a planned visit" he replied and then both of them glanced at me. "This here is Isabella" he informed her and I was surprised that with how boyish he seemed as he smiled. It was a new look that I had not been privileged to see.

Maybe he was closer to the one named 'Eva' than I thought.

Why did that...frustrate me?

"She is very beautiful" Eva cooed and moved around her master to welcome me. "Wonderful to have you here Isabella" she grabbed my cheeks and adorned my cheeks with kisses, leaving me startled and flushed.

"Call me Bella" I corrected.

"Bella" she complied.

Elijah looked between us before setting his gaze back onto the watchful maid. "It was a long flight, could you prepare something for her?" he instructed and I was about to object when he cut me off with a warning glare.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson" she murmured and actually curtsied before walking out.

Oh and that - that was another unexpected thing.

How she referred to him as Mr. Mikaelson was lost on me. I had only thought of him as just Elijah that I hadn't considered him having a surname.

"Make yourself at home"

I drew away from my trance-like state to acknowledge his presence. Then, I did something I hadn't expected myself to. "You have a nice house"

I was...civilised to him.

"It's not mine" he replied and the nervousness breaking through now worried me.

I spun around, one hand braced on the staircase as I sought out his explanation. "What?" I frowned in question, confused as different theories popped into my head.

However, none prepared me for the real answer.

"It is my brother's"

**A/N: Well that will not bide well with dear Isabella. **

**I have been to Rome and if you haven't been, I suggest you should go. It is so beautiful and everyone's so welcoming. Plus, the guys don't seem to own shirts...**

**Anyway, hope you loved this and i will try and hurry up. Sorry for the delay.**


	19. Defeat

**DEFEAT **

**BPOV**

So this was it?

No warning? No causation? No chance to say goodbye or even decide on my last few words?

Nothing?

Just when I thought Elijah was becoming a semi-descent hu- well - species, he had to do this!

The tidal waves of shock finally hit as a cold fear sprung on me. "He's here" I gasped, stumbling back and tripping but he whipped out to steady me.

His grip on my waist loosened and he took a small calm step away from me. "I have been informed that he is away - roaming New Zealand" Elijah replied with a secretive glint.

"Well, when does he come back?" I snapped, losing patience and ability to handle the situation calmly.

He simply shrugged, unaffected by my desperation. "Could be weeks, months, maybe even years" he replied nonchalantly and made a move to walk on.

I rushed by his side and pulled his arm. "Or days?" I asked, searching his expressionless gaze for something - anything? Just anything that would show me he would keep to his word and try to help me.

"Maybe" he replied honestly and I licked my dry lips, feeling the air leave me. My lungs hollowed and dried with lack of oxygen which made me feel both nauseous and dizzy.

"Come" he ordered and upon peeking up at him, I found he as already halfway up the steps. "I shall show you to your room" he called to me, stopping to wait for me.

"What's the point?" I jeered, leaning on the banister as I drew in large gulps of air. "You brought me here - to a house belonging to the person who wants to kill me-"

"Even if he was here, he couldn't kill you" he whispered, suddenly materialising before. I was take aback with the concern playing in his tightened eyes as he stared back at me.

Still, I couldn't let myself see these things.

He was not human.

He didn't care.

That was clear when he agreed to the deal.

"What's going to stop him?" I retorted, sinking down onto the step only to have him crouch down beside me.

Subconsciously, he fixed his tie before answering me with a stern edge to his tone. "He needs a full moon"

"So what?" I laughed humourlessly, seeing no difference in the matter. If anything his supposed reassurance only worried me further. "I have less a month?"

"Maybe two" he quipped - always the optimist. "though, that depends on whether he gets the werewolf, th-"

"...The vampire and the moonstone" I recalled frustrated by the reminder. "Yep. I know" I growled and rested my head not the banister, suddenly feeling the pristine white walls closing in on me. "Why here?" I whispered, hating how weak I sounded.

"I thought you might like Italy" he tried smiling to cheer me up but his reply only sickened me further.

"Under different circumstances - yes. Definitely" I agreed but then warily eyed the door. Instantly, my wild imagination formed into my killer bursting through the doors. His murderous eyes would then land on mine as a slow sadistic smile appeared. Slowly and menacingly, he would stalk towards me, leaving me immobilised and trembling as knew of the inevitable doom.

"I don't like it here" I murmured and then weakly turn to him. This proved to be a mistake as I felt disgust at the mere sight of him.

Remembering he was a vampire, then reminded me of Damon and Stefan - everything that I had done and said. Each smile, each touch, each comforting glance - all of it had been a lie.

"I really fucking hate you" I seethed, mostly to the memories that reeled but Elijah took it upon himself.

"Yeah. I know"

**A/N: Sympathy for Bella? Sympathy for Elijah?**


	20. Waiver

**WAIVER**

**A/N: Thank you all again for yoru love for the story and being so supportive. I hope you enjoy this update.**

When the tour was over, I was shown to my room.

Finally being away from prying eyes, I stumbled and collapsed onto the bed regretting the pleased sigh that left me due to the sweet comfort I received.

After the crazy day I had, I'm sure I at least deserved a few moments of peace.

In less than twenty days, I could be dead.

I never even got a chance to say goodbye and hopefully stop Charlie from driving him insane by searching for someone who can never be found. I would be spending the rest of my time, moving from country to country just to avoid being caught – well, saved.

Charlie…Jacob…Angela…

Those were the only people I had left that would stay true to me and I didn't even get a chance to tell them just how much I cared for them. They would never know how much strength they offered and how their love had helped in healing me after everything that had happ-

…I stilled.

My head snapped up and my eyes widened in bewilderment. I could feel the rapid heartbeat pound against my chest, almost as if it was trying to escape my chest.

The gentle purr of an engine and the rumble of rubber tires against gravel had me stumbling out from the bed. It was enough to have me clambering towards the window and pulling myself up to frantically search around.

A heavy breath left me and I slumped my shoulders, collapsing into a crumpled heap as I watched the car Elijah had used being parked into the garage. After a few seconds, I found peace when seeing the top of my kidnapper's auburn locks as he walked towards the entrance.

Urgh – I can't take this!

I couldn't just wait around for my death and jump at any small threat – n-no – no, I refused to simply sit and become a weak and vulnerable…just waiting for him to come.

A low rap on the door had me scrambling up from the ground and pretending to be casual as I stalked back towards the bed. My whole form then slumped down onto the bed before I voiced my permission for whoever knocking could come in.

As anticipated, I watched as El– my kidnapper emerged at the doorway. Still dressed in his sharp suit but the jacket had been discarded. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal his muscled arms and I quickly diverted my gaze before he could catch me. "Have you settled in?" he asked tightly while his eyes perused the room.

"I guess" I shrugged.

He swung his arms by his side and walked into the room and headed towards the large French windows. I watched intently as he pushed them open and walked onto the balcony and then turned to me. His stoned expression now melted into warm eyes and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Would you like a tour of the Rome?" he gestured towards the scene behind him but I kept my mouth shut. "You will find no better guide than a person who lived here when the history was being built"

Damn him and his delicious English accent!

"I can even tell you Caesar's embarrassing stories" he added, trying to persuade me but I was already cracked.

If I was going to go down, then I might as well do something with the last few days. "You sold me" I replied, keeping my voice nonchalant and offering a casual shrug.

He nodded in understanding. "Your closet is stocked" he said and then walked towards the door but paused. "I'll bring the other car around" he noted.

"Can I drive?" I found myself asking.

Again, he nodded. "Sure"

Okay, calm down Swan; all he did was offer you a chance to tour a romantic city filled with history and trusted me to lead the way by driving his car.

Rome…

Well, it was a start.

**A/N: Touring a romantic city with Elijah Mikaelson – dream come true?**


	21. Sightseeing

**SIGHTSEEING **

**A/N: Longer update to show how much I appreciate my adoring fans. This is all for you and I will continue to do my best. Updates of other stories will hopefully be there tomorrow.**

I had been trying so hard not to engage and simply remain b0red and uninterested. However, the magnificence that was Rome just got the better of me. I just couldn't help but point out all the places that I wanted to see and interrupted Mr. Vampire so I could ask a question.

The whole day had been him filling me on the culture and history; all the while correcting my Italian.

His compliance to whatever I asked me startled me. At first I had been reluctant in asking for anything but it seemed to grow easier, every single time.

"You should smile more"

His gentled voice and words took my off guard, making me jump slightly. My fingers then lowered the disposable camera as I craned my head towards him. The second my eyes met his, his own diverted as if in shame or embarrassment.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Thank you for today" I murmured and walked after him as we trailed down the steps that led to the Trevi fountain.

Trevi fountain…to actually see it – and not from a brochure.

He leaned back down, his breath against my left ear as he replied, "You are most welcome"

After this, he began to walk by me and I caught the boyish smile that stretched his lips. It seemed like I wasn't the only one because several – if not all women or girls nearby had their gazes fixed onto his every step.

Somehow, his attention was never drawn away from me and that…pleased me. "So, the Trevi fountain was actually built in the 15th Century as a way to mark the ending of the Aqua Virgo" he continued on with his historical facts as we approached the fountain.

"Legends have it that if you throw a coin in the fountain-"

"Let me guess" I interjected, stepping in front of him to block his path. "You find the love of your life?" I swooned playfully and actually smiled when he returned it.

His smile fell slightly but only to correct me. "Actually, it ensures a return to Rome" he informed me and suddenly placed his hand onto the small of my back when leading me down the steps.

"Not bad" I shrugged.

"Second coin is what can lead to a new romance" he explained and I blinked when he flipped a coin in his hand and then took my hand. His warm touch was gentle as he placed the coin onto my palm.

After gulping, I shook my head clear of the intense gaze that darkened when remaining on mine. "Second coin?" I questioned, perplexed by the history and the need that was sparked with his closeness. It also didn't help that his proximity made it easy for me to become intoxicated by his musky cologne.

"And the third coin means that you will find matrimony"

When he leaned in again, I stepped back and looked towards the fountain. "Wow"

"Are you superstitious?" he quipped with a light amused tone.

I shook my head, still adorning an easy smile. "No" I glanced at him and then back to Italy's grandeur. "..but I'd do it anyway" I sighed happily, turning back to him. "A trip to Rome wouldn't be complete without throwing an obscene amount of money into a fountain"

He smiled and continued spouting off different facts and pointing out the various buildings in the distance as he spoke. Being here seemed to put him at ease and there was a newfound peace within him. He had even gone to the extent in complying to my request and taking off the heavy tuxedo coat.

"You know so much about Rome" I commented.

He smirked again and I caught the warmth in his gaze as he spoke of the city. "That's because I'm older than Rome" he teased with a glint in his eye.

"It must be wonderful to have lived through history" I said, finding comfort in simply being here with him.

Elijah shrugged and his mood visibly darkened. "I suppose"

"You don't sound pleased" I mused, reading his sullen expression.

Something tormented him and his eyes grew wild with despair. "Living all those years meant that I lived through the wars. It meant me watching humans grow more brutal, dishonest and greedy" he seemed to only grow angrier with each word. "Just when you think that peace can be prevailed, somewhere else has declared battle"

"A bit hypocritical don't you think?" I retorted, not able to help the snarky remark from tumbling out of my mouth. "Claiming you want peace when I'm your hostage" I challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't-" he paused, suddenly apprehensive and the storm within only raged further. His hands raked through his hair nervously as he angrily muttered, "I don't want to do this" he gritted through clenched teeth.

I stopped and reached up to hold his hand. This made him stop too and he reluctantly lifted his head to look up at me. "You are either a really good actor or you're not the person I thought you were"

"All I ever wanted on this earth was peace with my family" he whispered with a certain vulnerability edging it's way into his voice.

"Where are they?" I murmured.

He withdrew from me and took a step away. "Dead" he answered dejectedly. "Took me a long time to understand that it was my brother's doing" he revealed and began to trail down the steps, rushing ahead of me.

I ran after him, suddenly more perplexed as he left my head reeling. "Then why are you helping him?" I questioned, tugging at his arm slightly. "Why help him break the curse?" I quizzed, not finding sense in any of his words.

He kept his pebbled gaze ahead, refusing to meet mine. "I am not going to help him"

I stopped, growing more and more confused by the minute. "What do you plan to do?" I stumbled after him again, wanting – no, needing to understand his motives.

"I plan to kill him" he stated, calmly and emotionless. "During the sacrifice, he will be most vulnerable and at that moment…" he trailed off but I understood.

My humanity derailed me and I found myself arguing, "…but he's your brother"

"Half-brother" he spat out in disgust.

I reached out for his arm again, making him stop once again but still refuse to look at me. "Love is what tethers a bond" I argued.

Elijah grew angrier, "It can also break it" he pointed out stubbornly and I felt lost for words. Why was I even refusing him? Shouldn't I encourage him to destroy the man that had caused all this? The man that was hell-bent on killing me?

"I need to go check into the Quirinal Palace" he suddenly informed me.

I blinked up in surprise and curiosity, "Why?"

"I'm meeting up with someone"

"Okay" I nodded and polished off the last of the pretzel before wiping my hands down my jeans and showing him that I was ready to go.

"No, no" he shook his head with a small smile warming him. I was startled when his hand then lay on mine as he huskily whispered, "You can stay"

"You t-trust me?" I stuttered in surprise. Would he actually leave me to wander about alone? Maybe it was a test – that seemed more likely than a kidnapper deciding to just dump their hostage. What game was he playing?

He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows when giving me a silent warning. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the consequences" he threatened and I nodded. "When I come back we can do have dinner at El Duende" he murmured, in such a sultry and alluring voice.

The same voice that changed every time he spoke Italian. If I thought his English accent was irresistible…

"You need to stop doing that" I scolded.

Somehow, he was sincerely taken back with my frustration. How could he not comprehend what he was doing to me when I had suspected he had been doing it on purpose? "What?" he asked.

Well if he didn't know then I certainly wasn't embarrassing myself by telling him.

"Nothing" I bowed my head and took a deep calming breath.

He lowered his voice again and assured me, "I shall be back soon" he said and then took a small step towards me with an intention that was quickly dissipated. Understanding now clouding him as he stepped away and when I looked in his direction, he was already gone.

I pushed through the crowd, suddenly feeling lonely, rather than free and happy. I would have thought that once they were gone, I would be able to roam around but the thought paled in comparison to what I had experienced with my tour guide.

**-XxxxxX-**

One hour, twenty minutes and I was still here.

My once disheartened feelings, however, did seem to wear off when I was perched on the edge of the fountain and looking down at the crystal blue ripples. If I looked deeper, I could see all the copper and silver coins at the bottom. There were so many that you could hardly see the white marble floor of the fountain anymore.

I fished for the coin that Elijah gave me. Looking at it now, a laugh left me - sarcastic and joyful as I carelessly flung it in the water. Hopefully, I would get a return trip to Rome.

…how could I?

I would be dead any time soon and here I was making dreams for the future.

No coin could make it all disappear. No wish or hope could save me from the hell that I was pushed into succumbing.

…and even if I could…live?

How would I?

All I wanted, if I got out of this was revenge.

Blood for blood.

The darkening thoughts matched the shadows that now began to loom over the night sky. I glanced around, wondering if the city would clear but the crowd seemed to have doubled. Probably because the city now had beautiful lights streaming across the streets.

I gaped at the splendour and even took a few more pictures.

However, this again was gone when I saw how everyone had coupled up. They were all cuddling or holding hands and kissing or whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. A few were throwing coins which I could only assume was for matrimony.

I rolled my eyes at the sickening sight and stood from the fountain. I pushed through the crowd again and tried to make my way towards the small shop that Elijah had taken me to.

When I got there, I found that it was already closed and a frown now marred my face. I spun around and leaned back onto the door.

Now what?

My answer came from my left as my peripheral vision caught sight of the cloaked figure that had suddenly appeared. "Isabella…" the unfamiliar voice cooed.

My eyes widened and I readied myself to scream, only it was clamped down by a cold hand.

I was then pulled away into the darkness.

**A/N: Cliffhangers, gotta love them. What did you think?**

**Question: Who is the mystery person? **


End file.
